Protection: The Final Plan
by FallenQueen2
Summary: 5th Year AU! The New Year brings changes for everyone and everything; Harry somehow has to keep his head on straight while trying to balance his crazy family and twin soul mates. Oh and ending the war would be a bonus. 3rd and Final part of the Protection Plan
1. Chapter 1: The New Year

**Harry Potter ~Protection~**

 **The Final Plan.**

 **5th Year AU! The New Year brings changes for everyone and everything; Harry somehow has to keep his head on straight while trying to balance his crazy family and twin soul mates. Oh and ending the war would be a bonus.**

 **FredxHarryxGeorge pairing because I love it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

 **Protection – The New Year**

"Do we really have to go over this routine again Pa?" Harry sighed as Sirius fused over him on the platform by the Hogwarts Express.

"Humour me Pup." Sirius deadpanned as he finished his fussing.

"Be wary of Dumbledore when you go back." Moony reminded the teen.

"I own the castle and Lady H really doesn't like him, so as long as I'm on the grounds I'll be safe from the old goat." Harry reassured them.

"I'll see you two soon, I can't wait until your classes!"

"We'll do our best to live up to your expectations." Sirius said planting a kiss on his son's forehead before the teen hugged both of them. He boarded the Express and right away he was warped to a compartment where he spotted Neville and Luna waiting.

"Happy Christmas and New Year." Harry sang cheerfully as he entered the compartment and was pleased to see the brown leather of Neville's new wand holster sticking out from under his robe sleeve and the jeweled choker sitting snugly on Luna's neck.

"Harry!" The two grinned and the trio exchanged hugs and well wishes.

"Thank you for the choker, it's beautiful." Luna smiled dreamily.

"It pales in comparison to you Crystal." Harry smirked and she giggled, knowing that her brother was smitten with the twins, but she liked the comments nonetheless.

"I ran into Cho and she tried to take it from me… The Nargles zapped her." Luna said with a smirk and Harry made a noise in the back of his throat.

"What did I ever see in her?" He groaned dramatically.

"One can only wonder Shadow." Neville smirked at his friend's distress.

"Thanks for the holster, Gran wasn't impressed at first, but when I dropped my wand it appeared back in my holster and let me tell you, that feature got her onboard with the idea."

"Glad to be of service." Harry gave him a sweeping bow.

"I really liked your gifts as well." He showed them that he had the leaf clasp from Luna holding his robes closed and the red metal Lily flower from Neville on a chain around his neck, both had protection charms cast over them.

The two smiled and they spent the ride talking about their holidays, the twins joined the trio and when Neville asked where Lee was, the twins admitted that he had gotten himself a girlfriend and was currently with her as he has been with her for a while now.

"So what do the Marauders have in plan for the opening feast?" Neville asked curiously.

"Seeing Charlie over the break had me thinking… Dragons." Harry smirked and the others smirked back and the planning started.

They had to stop their planning when Draco and his posse made their usual stop, but it was unusually pleasant.

"Cousin Harry." Draco nodded.

"Cousin Draco how was your holiday?" Harry asked pleasantly, having no problem with the Slytherin in their compartment.

"Very pleasant and yours?" Draco asked stiffly.

"The same." Harry said before he let out a puff of air.

"We did the whole pureblood greeting thing, can we just talk like normal teenagers now?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Draco let out a puff of air as well.

"Harry, Fred, George, Luna, Neville this is Blaise Zabini."

"Pleasure." Blaise inclined his head and with that the group made room for the two new people and effortlessly added the two people into their conversation. It turns out when Draco wasn't being a total prat on his father's orders then he was actually quite amusing and Blaise was a genius and had a quick wit about him.

He and Luna got on rather well and most surprising of all was that Neville and Draco got on as well. Harry managed to get Draco to blush a very bright pink when he thanked him very dramatically for helping the others curse Umbridge.

Minutes before they pulled into the station and the Slytherin's quickly merged with their own group and no one was the wiser.

"Did we just have a nice ride to Hogwarts with Draco and Blaise?" Neville questioned as the group sat in their carriage up to the castle.

"Who would have thought it possible." Harry shook his head in amazement.

"So are you looking forward to having your parents teaching here?" Neville asked Harry and the Twins, Harry had filled him and Luna in on everything. The Boy Who Lived had decided not to keep any secrets from them as secrets just tore people apart as he had learned.

"It is going to be interesting, I mean we warned Draco and Blaise about them and hopefully they will inform the rest of Slytherin and give our dad a break." George said running his fingers through Harry's hair out of reflex.

"I think they are just glad Binns will be gone and to be honest, I think Slytherin only really hates Ron and Ginny, I've seen them all snickering at most of your pranks in the past." Harry said logically.

"I wonder how they got rid of Binns." Neville mused, his eyes lighting up as ideas filled his mind.

"Exorcised him hopefully." Luna smirked, the dreamy façade the blonde kept on was impressive and stable, but underneath she was cunning like a Slytherin and could have a mean streak to her to those she disliked.

"One can only dream." Harry nodded sagely causing the others in the carriage to snicker as they arrived at Hogwarts. The group walked confidently into the great hall, this time Neville escorted Luna to the Ravenclaw table in the exact same pureblood manor Harry had at the start of the year, the exception being her cheeks went bright red after he kissed her knuckles.

"I bet five Gallons on them being together by the end of the term." Fred whispered.

"Sometime in the middle." George countered.

"I'm saying Valentines Day." Harry smirked like he knew something they didn't as the trio shook on it. Neville sat down beside Dean and shot the trio an unimpressed look causing the three to blink innocently at him.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and everyone quieted down, turning to the professor's table where Harry was pleased to see his Pa, Uncle Moony and Mr. Weasley already looking professional and rather pleased with them selves. Snape on the other hand looked very pained, but he was casting a look of one could say confusion at the new three and the Gryffindor table every so often.

"Welcome back students for the new term at Hogwarts!" She spoke, but thanks to a spell her words now boomed around the room like a muggle megaphone.

"As I'm sure you all are aware, Albus Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster as that position has been given to me now and I expect the same if not more respect than you gave him. Things will be changing around here; the first of these changes lies in our three new professors. First we have returning to us to teach first to fourth years Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Lupin!"

The werewolf stood up and smiled at the hall and was given a standing ovation, he was the best DADA teacher they have had to date even the Slytherin's couldn't disagree with that.

"Teaching fifth years and up for Defense Against the Dark Arts is Sirius Black, or as he would like to be called. Professor Sirius." The headmistress's voice held amusement as she introduced the man who stood up and waved cheekily at the hall, gaining some loud cheering from Gryffindor plus Luna while the other tables muttered about how he was Lord Black and how powerful he was and his past, etc.

"Finally we have er… Retried Professor Binns and Professor Arthur Weasley will be taking over the class. I can assure you that it will not be used as a period to catch up on sleep in." She gave the students a pointed look and many chuckled knowing she was speaking the truth, there was only so many times you could sit through Binns lectures about the Goblin Wars.

Harry glanced at Luna who mouthed 'exorcised him' making the raven hair teen snicker. Mr. Weasley stood up and many tables (excluding Ron, Ginny, Hermione and a chunk of the Slytherin's) clapped. Harry noticed that thankfully Draco had kept his mouth shut about Mr. Weasley's new position.

"Now with that said, let us begin our feast!" McGonagall waved her hand and the house elves sent up the food and everyone cheered as they stared to fill their empty stomachs.

"Welcome back my heir." Lady H sang inside Harry's mind.

"Good to be back Lady H… What do you think of our idea for the welcome back show?" Harry asked curiously as he chewed some chicken.

"It will be beautiful." Lady H sounded excited. "Now would be the perfect time, shall I?"

"As long as you don't mind…" Harry barely had time to think it before sparks erupted in the air out of nowhere and out of the sparks emerged three red dragons, a white dragon, a grey-green dragon and finally a pure black dragon appeared. The dragons roared and flew around the great hall, making sure not to touch any of the students before they breathed their own colored fiery breaths up towards the ceiling and with every eye trained on the ceiling the message appeared.

"THE MARAUDERS WELCOME YOU ALL BACK TO HOGWARTS. KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THIS, IS JUST THE START." The words shimmered there for a bit before they disappeared into sparks like the images of the dragons did, their clothes changing colours this time around.

The hall was silent before cheers and groans broke out, many of the groans came from the Slytherin's and the professors. McGonagall glanced annoyed at Sirius and Remus who were leaning on each other for support as they laughed and cheered.

"That went well." Harry mumbled to the twins who nodded and the students began to file out of the great hall. The newest generation of Marauders had stayed back to greet the new professors.

"Snape looks like someone destroyed his potions lab." Neville commented as Professor Weasley, Lupin and Sirius approached the group.

"You should have seen his face when we walked into the staff meeting." Sirius snickered as he elbowed Remus.

"It was one for the books." Remus nodded before he made a shooing gesture.

"Off to bed, you guys will need it for tomorrow."

"Yes Professor Lupin" The group chimed in sync before they all headed out of the great hall towards their dorms leaving a snickering Sirius and Arthur and a bemused Remus behind them.

~~/~~

Two weeks has passed since the welcome back feast and Harry had to admit, making McGonagall Headmistress had been one of his better ideas. The castle was flourishing under her care and Lady H seemed extremely cheerful about all the changes that were happening.

Everyone (even the Slytherin's, who would never say anything) was pleased that Professor Lupin was back; meanwhile the higher grades loved having Professor Sirius (Padfoot refused to be called Professor Black and sent a stinging hex at anyone who called him that, he said it was for 'teaching purposes').

Even Professor Weasley made History more than bearable, he not only taught wizarding history and he also threw in muggle history as they overlapped at times. He projected battles on the walls around the room when needed, he was a brilliant teacher and he gave everyone a proper chance. As a professor he had calmed down about his fascination with everything muggle and not even Draco had anything horrible to say about him, he didn't even let his father do anything about it.

Potions were still unbearable, but Snape no longer taunted Harry and Neville while they worked and their grades rose up much to Snape's annoyance. Harry was walking towards the DADA Professor's dorms when he passed by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and he froze in his spot.

The Chamber of Secrets, Slytherin's secret sanctum.

He nearly face palmed, he had went through a whole term without checking out the chamber how could he have forgotten about it?

He glanced around and slipped into the bathroom and faced the correct sink.

"Open up and create stairs." Harry hissed at the sink and watched satisfied as the sink opened up and stairs appeared leading down into the darkness.

"Lumos." Harry held up his wand and a bright light shone from the tip and descended downwards into the chamber. He looked around in dismay at the crumbling state of the corridor, looking exactly the same as it did in his second year.

"Dobby?" Harry asked with a crack, the long eared house elf appeared next to Harry in a toga with both the Potter and Black crests stitched over his heart.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir bes asking for Dobby?" Dobby asked looking up eagerly.

"Yes I did Dobby. Could you possibly clean up this chamber for me? Also can you store all the profitable parts of the Basilisk for me? " Harry gestured to the massive snake in front of him.

"Yes Dobby can bes doing this for Mr. Harry Potter sir." Dobby nodded just as eagerly before he disappeared and a few minutes have passed by and Harry stared at the corridor leading down to the main area of the chamber as it became pristine and well lit.

"Impressive, thank you for all your hard work Dobby." Harry beamed as the elf appeared beside him with a crack.

"No thank you Mr. Harry Potter sir." Dobby bowed lowly, his voice wavering as his huge eyes welled up in tears before he disappeared with a crack. Harry flicked his wand back into his holster and wandered down the hallway humming under his breath. He stood in front of the huge Slytherin statue and rolled his eyes at it, knowing from meeting Salazar's portrait that the man liked his dramatics.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Harry spoke to the statue and watched as its jaw unhinged and a set of stairs appeared. Harry smirked and ran up the steps and he looked down at the darkness below.

"Well this is going to be fun." Harry huffed and lowered himself down onto the top of the slide going down into the darkness. He let out a small whoop of joy that bounced around the walls as the slide twisted around and then Harry landed on a dusty carpet with a thud.

"Ow." Harry whined as he rubbed his butt as he stood up taking in the 'secret sanctum'. It basically looked like a mix of the Slytherin common room and the potion lab's on a much larger scale of course.

"Ah." Harry nodded his head, having expected this sort of décor. Harry spent about half an hour wandering around the 'sanctum', scanning the rows of ingredients for potions and it had very detailed books on all subjects that Hogwarts had available and Harry knew this would help immensely in his upcoming OWL's.

"This place will be perfect." Harry grinned before he looked around the walls for a door, before he tilted his head backwards to look at the chute he had came through from.

"Oh come on Salazar." Harry moaned, rubbing his forehead making a mental note to question the founder of the Slytherin House why on earth he thought putting the only entrance and exit that far up.

"Dobby?" Harry asked aloud, hating that he was bothering the house elf again.

"Hello again Mr. Harry Potter sir." Dobby's floppy ears bounced as he appeared with a loud crack.

"Hi Dobby, I was hoping you could do something else for me." Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course! Anything for Mr. Harry Potter sir!" Dobby was rocking back and forth on his heels looking honoured that Harry was asking him for something else.

"Could you clean up this room, make it more livable I guess? Separate the potion's area so if explosions do happen it won't damage the rest of the room and could you make that chute more fun? Like adding a large cushion at the bottom and maybe a lift up back up into Hogwarts?" Harry asked for all the things he could think of at the moment.

"This bes easy for Dobby Mr. Harry Potter sir!" Dobby beamed as he snapped his fingers a few times and Harry watched in awe at the sight of the sanctum cleaning itself and the potion area being sectioned off into a lab like room. Comfortable couches, chairs and large pillows of the colours of the four houses appeared in front of an unused fireplace that was squeezed between the huge bookshelves. A magically enhanced cushion appeared underneath the bottom of the chute and a door with four buttons (marked with each house's symbol) appeared across from the chute.

"Whoa, this is amazing Dobby! Thank you so much!" Harry spun around the room as ornate crystal chandeliers dangled from the now enchanted ceiling (like in the Great Hall) and they gave the sanctum a warm, inviting glow.

"It was nothing Mr. Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said shyly.

"It isn't nothing, you are amazing Dobby. Here I wanted to give this to you a while ago but I haven't had the time." Harry reached into his bag (thank god for the expansion and featherweight charm Sirius had helped him put on it) and pulled out a pin. Harry knelt in front of Dobby and pinned it to the cloth he was wearing (it was much better than the pillowcase he used to wear as Sirius had forced it on him when they met, Dobby had sobbed for an hour after that).

"There now you are officially part of the Potter-Black family." Harry said proudly and Dobby looked down at the pin that was both of family's crests merged together (something Remus had created over the summer and Gringotts approved of the design) and his huge eyes watered up.

"Ohhhh Mr. Harry Potter sir!" Dobby burst into tears and Harry rubbed the house elf's head softly, allowing him to cry his eyes out.

"It's okay Dobby, you've earned it ten times over." Harry soothed and Dobby nodded, hiccupping before he disappeared with a crack to go cry without making any more of a scene in front of his Harry Potter sir.

Harry shook his head fondly and dusted his robes off before a covered portrait caught his eye and he walked over to it and pulled off the portrait and let out a shocked yelp, stumbling backwards.

"Don't be so dramatic child." Salazar huffed as he peered around his sanctum to see what had been done to it.

"Well sorry for not expecting you to be here." Harry placed his hand on his chest to calm his beating heart.

"It is my sanctum, why would I not have a portrait here?" Salazar crossed his arms.

"…Fair point, well do you like what Dobby's done with the place?" Harry waved an arm behind him.

"…It is sufficient." Salazar sniffed and Harry rolled his eyes, used to the Slytherin's attitude.

"Well I better get going, I have no idea how long I've been down here. I do have homework." Harry walked towards the lift Dobby had installed and pushed the Gryffindor button that lit up red.

"Yes, yes, hurry along. Don't forget to come back for your potion tutoring." Salazar reminded his heir and Harry muttered under his breath but nodded at the founder before he slid into the lift.

"Sheesh, that man." Harry pushed his black hair out of his eyes as the lift moved upwards and he wondered where it would spit him out. The door slid open to reveal another door. Harry frowned and pushed on the door and blinked, as it swung open easily, he stumbled out into the Gryffindor common room. He turned around as the two doors slid shut. Turns out the second door had been a portrait in the common room that Harry had honestly thought was just there to make the wall feel less empty.

"Ah there you are Harrykins." A voice sang as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, Harry leaned back against George's chest as Fred leaned down and pecked his cheek.

"Were you worried?" Harry teased as he allowed his twins to maneuver him towards the staircase leading up towards their room.

"About you, only all the time." Fred grumbled.

"But we know you can handle yourself and…" George spoke up next, resting his had on top of Harry's head.

"…Our bracelets didn't warn us of anything happening to you…" Fred picked up next as he unbuttoned Harry's robes for him.

"…So we knew you were okay, we just…" George slid the robe off Harry's shoulders.

"…Wanted to find you." Fred finished and the twins manhandled him onto their bed and curled up around their smaller boyfriend.

"You two are so cute." Harry smiled softly as he snuggled down between the twins feeling comfortable and at ease.

"We know." They chorused and Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

~~/~~

"Isn't this exciting?" Luna asked as she swung Harry and Neville's hands as they wandered around Hogsmeade.

"It's freezing out here." Neville said in response as he tugged his winter jacket tighter around him trying to keep his warmth to himself.

"I'll keep you warm." Luna wrapped Neville up in a hug with a cheery smile on her face and Neville's cheeks turned rosy red while Harry gave him two thumbs up and wandered off to give the two lovebirds alone.

He shoved his finger glove clad hands into his pockets of his fleece-lined jacket as he peered into the windows of the shops that made up Hogsmeade. Nothing really caught his eye, which was good so he wasn't distracted when screams rang out. Instantly he flicked his wrist and his wand slid into his grip before he rushed towards where the screams came from. His blood ran cold at the sight of black cloak's and skull masks, sending spells every which way.

"Death Eaters, of course I couldn't get an non eventful trip out of the castle." Harry grumbled as he cast a shield spell as he darted in front of a third year that had fallen while trying to escape.

"Thank you." She breathed out in shock, her wand trembling in her hand.

"Hurry and get back to Hogwarts!" Harry told her as he fired off a blasting spell at a nearby group of Death Eaters. They were blown every which way and the third year scurried to her feet and rushed towards the outline of Hogwarts, casting her own shield spell (thank god for Remus's lessons).

Harry felt his rings turn hot against his skin in a warning and he managed to toss himself to the side to avoid being slashed by claws.

"You smell like a wolf I used to know." A man with grey hair, long pointed teeth and claw like nails and whiskers on his face circled around Harry.

"You're Fenrir Greyback." Harry realized, remembering what Remus had told him about the wolf that had turned him when he was a child and suddenly he felt a lot less confident about this fight. He had never dealt with a werewolf before and he knew just how dangerous they could be, even a claw slash could turn him. Harry narrowed his eyes and stayed on his guard, he would not allow himself to be turned it would destroy Remus and he wasn't going to allow that.

"So my reputation precedes me." Greyback sounded smug as he inspected Harry interested, his nose twitching every so often.

"Only that you are a monster that likes biting innocent children." Harry snapped, unsure if he should attack the werewolf or not. He rather avoid getting into a fight with him if at all possible, he just sent more of his magic into his shield praying that if Greyback did pounce it would stop at least his fangs and claws.

"Hm I remember what wolf you smell like. Remus Lupin, my cub that got away." Greyback said as he bared his teeth.

"He's not your anything Greyback." Harry snapped rising to the defense of his uncle.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Greyback purred before he leapt forward. Harry yelped and brought his shield around and sent a powered stinging hex towards the werewolf who yelped as it contacted, Harry dropped to the ground as Greyback pounced towards him, he flew over his head. Harry scrambled to his feet and took off running; he needed to find someone to help him.

As powerful as he was now, he didn't want to fight this monster on his own, he ducked under curses from other Death Eaters and his hand flew up to the bracelet his soul mates gave him and breathed out in relief that none of their initials were glowing any kind of color and he opened his mouth to speak the word to activate the portkey back to the Den when he yelled in shock as he was tackled to the ground. His head bounced against the ground hard and his vision blurred and faded into darkness.

~~/~~

Awareness came back to Harry in stages, first was his hearing and sense of smell. He heard wind rattling wood panels and a musky smell invaded his nose. Next he felt harsh rope tied tight around his ankles, knees, wrists and elbows and a horrible taste was in his mouth thanks to some sort of cloth that had been used as makeshift gag and so he forced his eyes open. He had to blink several times before his vision focused and he managed to look around. He was in the Shrieking shack, in the same room that he had first met his Pa a few years back, he was sitting on the slashed up chair that Ron had been on when his leg had been injured.

"So you're awake." Greyback spoke from where he was leaning against the dust-covered window, his eyes trained on Harry as he tested his bonds and tried to spit out the gag.

"Don't worry Boy-Who-Lived. I'm not turning you over to the Dark Lord, you are my leverage against Remus Lupin." Greyback pushed off the window and stepped in front of Harry, letting his nails lengthen into claws. He used the tips of his claws to trail down Harry's cheek, laughing when Harry jerked back away from his claws.

"You would make a very good wolf young one." Greyback mused, eyes glinting as he mulled over the idea. Harry let out a string of muffled curses at Greyback who threw his head back and barked out a laugh.

"That's the spirit." Greyback dug his the tips of his claws into Harry's cheek, little rivers of blood trickling down his cheek. Harry swallowed hard and prayed that this wouldn't affect him and he wiggled away from the stinging pressure on his skin.

"Ah they are here." Greyback rumbled as he pulled his claws back before he yanked Harry up onto his feet and wrapped an arm around the teen's waist and positioned his blood stained claws at the base of Harry's throat.

"Harry!" The door slammed open to show Sirius and Remus standing there, wands out and rage coming off of them in waves. Sirius eyes found the small claw marks on Harry's cheek and Remus's nose flared at the scent of Harry's blood and fear and both let out snarls of anger and something dangerous and insane flashed in their dark eyes.

"Hello Remus." Greyback purred and Harry let out a muffled shout at the two men and struggled against the rope loathing the fact he was so helpless even with his magic, he made a mental note to ask Sirius to teach him muggle martial arts and maybe learn how to get out of ropes and the like.

"Greyback let him go now!" Remus snarled, his eyes glowing yellow as Moony growled in outrage at the sight of his sire threatening his cub.

"You have two options here Remus, come back to me and I'll let your little cub here live. Option two is that I turn your little cub and take him instead." Greyback spoke as he dug his claws into Harry's skin laughing at the snarls and curses Sirius and Remus gave at his movement and words.

"I can't fight my sire Siri." Remus muttered low to Sirius, not lowering his wand.

"I know, take care of Harry." Sirius muttered back not taking his eyes off his son. Harry looked into his father's eyes and gave thanks that he had learned how to learn how to read people and jerked his head slightly. He suddenly went limp leaning all his weight back against Greyback and at the same time he threw his head back against Greyback's face, smiling around the gag when he heard a crack of Greyback's nose. Greyback roared in pain and he released his hold on Harry letting Remus dart forward to scoop the teenager into his arms and dart back out the door of the room in the shrieking shack.

"I have you cub, Padfoot is taking care of Greyback." Remus said soothingly as he carried his still bound teenager out of the shack. He placed Harry down onto the ground under the frozen Whomping Willow and using his wand he sliced apart the ropes and worked the gag out of Harry's mouth, rubbing his raw skin while Harry coughed and gasped for fresh hair.

"Are you okay Harry?" Remus asked softly.

"I have been better, facing a werewolf in battle was…" Harry trailed off not wanting to offend his werewolf his uncle.

"Terrifying, I know the feeling." Remus finished Harry's thought and Harry nodded subdued.

"Why couldn't you fight Greyback?" Harry asked as Remus muttered healing spells over his wounds and inspected the claw marks in more depth.

"He is my sire, he is the one who created me. Werewolves can't fight that kind of bond, no matter how much we want to." Remus explained dismayed.

"So that's why Pa is fighting him instead." Harry realized, he also realized that his father was fighting a werewolf and he should be panicking and fighting to get back to help him but he wasn't.

"Sirius can handle Greyback, he might be the best person to do so." Remus said like he saw his thoughts across his face.

"The marks aren't deep enough to affect you completely, you might feel more wolf like sensations like possession of people you deem pack and maybe heightened senses, but these won't last more than a few days at the most." Remus explained and Harry nodded understanding what Remus was saying.

"How's our pup?" Sirius asked as he exited from the tunnel, Harry twisted his head around to make sure his Pa was uninjured. He was, he was dustier than before and his hair was out of place but overall he looked the same if not a bit more smug than before. Relief crossed his face at seeing both of them uninjured and safe. He knelt down next to Harry and swept him into a tight hug.

"He's dead Moony." Sirius said over Harry's head, stroking his dark hair.

"Good." Remus said darkly and Sirius blinked at a soft purr coming from the teen in his arms.

"Did he just purr?" Sirius asked as Harry nuzzled his face against his robes, inhaling his Pa's scent.

"Aftereffects of Greyback's claws, it will fade after a few days." Remus assured Sirius patting Harry's head.

"Hm, okay up you go pup." Sirius chuckled and stood up, holding Harry in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck.

"To get Poppy to check you out just in case and then we are tucking you into bed." Sirius said cheerfully as they headed back up towards Hogwarts.

"What about the attack in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked as he allowed his Pa to cradle him in his arms.

"The Professors and some Auror's arrived and drove them back, they captured a few but once Luna and Neville told us that they saw Greyback heading towards the Shrieking Shack with you unconscious we came right away." Sirius explained and Harry hummed, warmth spreading that his Pa and Uncle dropped everything to come rescue him the moment they heard he had been taken.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked, eyeing his bracelet and not seeing any colors shining so he assumed they were all fine but it never hurt to be sure.

"Everyone is fine most are just worried about you." Remus confirmed as they climbed the steps toward the infirmary. Some students were laid up in the beds and their friends surrounding them, but once the trio entered the ward fell silent at their entrance. Sirius and Remus didn't pay attention to the awed looks they were getting, clearly they had been seen in action in Hogsmeade and Harry was never more proud of his Pa and Uncle. Sirius gently set Harry down onto one of the empty beds and huffed when he tried to pull away but Harry grip was strong and didn't seem to be ready to release his hold just yet.

"Okay, okay I'll stay." Sirius chuckled before he arranged Harry and himself on the bed so Harry was half on top of him all curled up.

"Oh dear what happened?" Poppy fussed as she started to look at the healing wounds on Harry, never once trying to extract him from Sirius' grip.

"Greyback kidnapped him, he's dead now but he used his claws on Harry. From what I see the effects are temporary." Remus explained as he pulled up a chair and stroked Harry's hair.

"Actually, that isn't correct. These effects are going to be permanent." Poppy reported and both men looked at her with confusion, shock and fear on Remus' part.

"Oh no, nothing to worry about. It just appears that Greyback's claws awoke a part of his DNA that is tied with his animagus form, he is just going to be more possessive of what he deems is his and the heighten senses will match his animagus's form but it will not affect him negatively." Poppy explained and smiled when Harry let out a purr as Remus continued to stroke his hair soothingly.

"Thank you Poppy." Sirius said and she nodded easily seeing the dismissal and left to treat her other patients.

"Is this going to be okay?" Harry asked, he had heard what Poppy said and didn't seem to put out by it.

"Of course it is pup, there is nothing wrong with having heighten senses and now we get better excuses to cuddle you whenever we want." Sirius said cheerfully, Harry squinted up at his Pa and felt relief at seeing nothing but truth in his face.

"Like we needed an excuse in the first place." Remus snorted and Harry let a smile cross his face at the obvious love and support that he was getting from the two of them.

"Harry!" Fred and George cried out as they rushed into the infirmary, searching for their soul mate and all but collapsed against each other at the sight of Harry curled up mostly unharmed with Sirius on the bed.

"I'm okay." Harry said soothingly, reaching out for his soul mates. Sirius smiled and slid out from under his son to allow the twins to curl up on either side of him.

"No wandering hands." Sirius made the 'I'm watching you' gesture at the twins before Remus towed him away to go see if Poppy needed help and to check in on Luna and Neville.

"Your initials went blue and green…" Fred started as he rested his cheek on Harry's head.

"We were so worried." George finished as he resting his ear against Harry's chest to hear his heartbeat in reassurance.

"I'm okay I promise, Pa and Uncle Moony saved me, but apparently I'm going to be more possessive from now on, so be ready for that." Harry warned his soul mates.

"Looking forward to it Harrykins." Fred kissed his cheek while George kissed the other one and Harry felt his face heat up before he ducked his head against Fred's chest, a happy feeling spreading from within as he felt his mates bodies pressed up on either side of him and the feeling of his Pa and Uncle watching over him from a far.


	2. Chapter 2: Ramblings of a Madman

**Harry Potter ~Protection~**

 **The Final Plan.**

 **5th Year AU! The New Year brings changes for everyone and everything; Harry somehow has to keep his head on straight while trying to balance his crazy family and twin soul mates. Oh and ending the war would be a bonus.**

 **FredxHarryxGeorge pairing because I love it.**

 **Contains Dumbledore bashing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

 **Protection – Ramblings of a Madman**

"So any one want to clue us in about why Shadow is so clingy lately?" Neville asked curiously as he glanced at Luna who was relaxing in one of the large blue pillows that had been placed by the fireplace in the sanctum. She was reading her history book with one hand and petting Harry's fur as he was curled up on her lap in his animagus form and letting out contented purrs as Luna petted him.

"You guys know when Greyback took him to get to Professor Lupin? Apparently when Shadow got clawed and that seemed to bring out the possessiveness that was hiding in the DNA of his animagus form." Fred explained for Venom and Crystal's benefit.

"Ah, that kind of makes sense as to why he turned into his animagus form and curled up on my chest this morning." Neville said absently before he winced as he looked at the twins expecting to see them giving him the evil eye for taking their soul mate away from them.

"He does that." George said instead while Fred nodded in understanding and Neville let out a breath of relief before glancing back at Luna and Harry with a small smile before he redirected his attention to his charms homework.

"This is the perfect headquarters." Fred said to his twin as he took it all in once more, still slightly overwhelmed at the sanctum.

"Yes that was my wish, it to be the perfect headquarters for Gryffindor's." Salazar grumbled from his portrait as he had been instructing Neville on his potions homework a few minutes ago before the teen moved onto which Salazar stubbornly admitted was his weak point, charms.

"That's what happened." George smirked and Salazar grumbled something about how he was going to get Godric for this and how it was all his fault.

Harry jumped off of Luna's lap and stretched out in his fox form before letting out a loud sigh and transformed back to his human form and messed up his hair.

"You okay Shadow?" Neville glanced up at the frustrated look on Harry's face.

"Not really I have to do something and I honestly don't know how it's going to go." Harry grumbled as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Whatever it is we're here for you babe." Fred stood up and pulled his soul mate into a soothing hug while George stepped up and dropped a kiss onto his black hair.

"Thanks." Harry slumped into their embraces and he felt his inner fox let out a purr of contentment. They released him when they felt him move a bit, he kissed them both quickly on the lips before he headed towards the lift. He pressed another button he had Dobby add; it would spit him out by the girl's bathroom that the original entrance to the Chamber was located. He walked out and adjusted his course to take him down towards the potion classroom and Snape's office. He gripped the strap of his bag tighter and he gathered his courage and knocked on the door to Snape's office.

"Come." Snape called out from within his office and Harry steeled himself before he entered.

"Potter-Black." Snape glanced up, surprise crossing his face for a moment before he schooled his features.

"Professor Snape… I have something that I believe you should have." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out two old notebooks and gently placed them down onto Snape's desk. He eyed them but made no move to take them from where Harry put them down.

"These…" Harry cleared his throat before pushing onwards. "These belonged to my mom, they are her potion notebooks and she well actually her portrait said she wanted you to have them. To finish potions that she started because she knew you would be the only one who could." Harry rambled before he turned on his heel and headed back towards the door.

"Pot… Harry. Thank you." Snape's voice made him pause to turn over his shoulder and he found Snape's voice matched his face. It was soft and unguarded as he picked up Lily's potion notebooks with the kind of care that one would pick up a child. Harry grinned at Snape before he left him to his thoughts and feelings.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Harry stretched his arms up over his head as he moved up the stairs away from the dungeon level.

A familiar coo made Harry stop and look up to surprised to see Hedwig swooping down towards him with a note attached to her leg.

"How did you get in here girl?" Harry asked her as he extended his arm for her to perch on.

"I can always find you silly, now read the note would you? It interrupting my sleep." Hedwig said sounding exhausted.

"Of course." Harry took the note and read the familiar scrawl.

Harry if ye have time, come for tea? – Hargid

"Well I haven't seen Hargid in a while, I should visit him." Harry mused as he stroked Hedwig's feathers; she nipped his fingers before flying back off towards the owlery.

Harry stuffed the note into his bag and readjusted his course to head down to Hargid's hut. He hummed to himself as he walked down the large steps feeling the wind ruffle his hair and make his robes billow out behind him and now he realized why all the wizards in muggle books always wore cloak, they made you feel like a badass when they billowed out around you. Harry laughed to himself before he banged on the large door of Hargid's hut before he frowned when he didn't get the usual reply that Hargid gave when someone came to visit.

Harry instantly felt uneasy and moved back down the steps of the hut and his instincts screamed at him as he turned to get a red blast in the face and he dropped like a rock. The spell was clearly meant to knock him unconscious but thanks to the now cooling feeling from his rings showed that they had protected him the best they could. He could see his initial on his bracelet glow blue before it was ripped off his wrist by a hand and he let his eyes close to show he was 'unconscious'.

"Oh Harry my boy, I do wish you hadn't have been so foolish." A familiar voice tsk'ed and Harry swore in his head as he realized he had thought he was safe from Dumbledore as long as he was on Hogwarts grounds, but maybe it didn't count this far from the castle. He felt himself being wrapped up with ropes and levitated up off the ground by a spell. He let him limbs go limp and head roll backwards like he truly was unconscious. A tugging feeling appeared his gut and his heart sank, they were appariting to god knows where.

His head hit against the ground as the two re-appeared where Dumbledore was taking them.

"Once more I am here, Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore spoke and Harry felt his heart stop for a moment, this was where his family had lived and where his parents had died… This might be where they were buried too as he didn't see the crypt in Potter Manor. He stayed quiet and still as he was levitated up off the ground as Dumbledore moved. Harry stayed 'unconscious' until he felt himself be placed down onto a musky, moth bitten chair before he pretended to awaken and look around in confusion.

"Dumbledore! What? What's happening, where are we? What do you want?" Harry questioned rapidly, half acting scared and half completely terrified as his bracelet was gone and he could barely feel his magic, the ropes binding him must be something different than normal muggle rope.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You had to ruin my plans; everything was laid out properly from the moment you were born. However your mutt of a Godfather had to interfere and plant ridiculous ideas into your mind." Dumbledore shook his head, acting like a disappointed Grandfather that once had gotten to Harry, but that was the past.

"Don't insult Pa! He was the only one smart enough to see through you! He saw what your so called plans where going to do and he was smart enough to stop you!" Harry struggled against the ropes, not willing to let Dumbledore badmouth Sirius.

"Silence child." Dumbledore flicked his wand and Harry made a muffling noise, his mouth feeling like a gag had been forced between his lips and stopped him from forming words.

"Can't you see that everything I did was for the Greater Good?" Dumbledore questioned and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the 'greater good' spiel.

"That mutt and that wolf shouldn't be able to think of their own free wills, I don't know how they managed to get those potions out of their systems and break you free but I'll be rectifying that. You will be the one who kills Voldemort and when you die tragically in the battle, people will herald you a hero and I will build the broken world up the way it should be and it will be under my rule. If anyone stands against me, I'll simply create another Harry Potter and Voldemort again, it won't be hard the generation nowadays is so full of rage and hate." Dumbledore ranted and Harry felt himself pale as the old man's words clicked into place and he closed his eyes tightly with his heart thumping in his chest and his heir rings turned scorching hot against his skin and Harry felt hope invade him for the first time that night.

"Now to make sure you follow the path in front of you, I'll have to do some adjustments." Dumbledore raised his wand directly at Harry who opened his piercing green eyes to look at him.

The moment Dumbledore's wand emitted a light as he cast a spell, the heir rings flared to life and solid forms of a Stag, Griffin, Snake, Raven, Badger and Eagle appeared and each roared their own cry shaking the foundations of the ruined house that Harry's parents lived and died in.

The Snake, Badger and Eagle stayed back to protect and free Harry who smiled gratefully at them, rubbing at his wrists his rings glowing brightly as the Raven, Griffin and Stag attacked with no mercy.

It lasted a few minutes, Dumbledore's spells having no effect before the animals backed off leaving Dumbledore an unconscious mess on the ground, the Stag huffed and gave the old man's body one last kick for good measure before trotting back to Harry, the Raven settling on his antlers looking pleased with themselves.

"Thank you for helping me." Harry smiled as he petted each of the animals, letting them crowd him happily before they faded back into the rings having exhausted their own magic supplies.

Harry searched for his own wand, but found it missing.

"Accio wand." Harry thrusted his hand out and Dumbledore's robes wiggled before his wand shot out and landed in his outstretched hand.

"Now how to handle this." Harry poked Dumbledore's leg with his foot, looking wary of even being near the old man.

Suddenly the door that had been propped up when Dumbledore entered with Harry minute's prior exploded open. Harry whirled around his wand coming up in defense and it was the right thing to do as Peter Pettigrew stumbled in, his wand held tightly in his single hand.

"Potter!" Pettigrew gasped before he went to cast a spell, but he didn't get a chance as he was quickly disarmed and Harry was on him, hands curled into fists as all the rage and anger he had for this rat of a man exploded out of him, a roar of his own tearing through his lips as he used all his training to beat the traitor in front of him into the ground where he belonged.

Harry's vision that had been red slowly started to clear, he found himself standing over the bloodied beaten form of Peter Pettigrew who was barely clinging to consciousness. Pettigrew's blood was dripping from Harry's bruised knuckles and the teen was breathing heavily, his mind finally clear and he found himself stumbling out of the house, absently muttering a spell that he knew from his lessons would keep those inside frozen and unable to call for help or help them selves.

Harry stumbled down the road outside the house he should have grown up in, snowflakes sticking to his dark hair and eyelashes as his legs gave out in front of two gravestones like this was where he had planned on going the whole time. He looked up and read his parents names on the stones in front of him and let out a strangled sob.

"Hi mom, dad." Harry whispered before he toppled onto his side, unable to keep himself upright any longer, like all his energy and willpower had been sucked away from his body. He found himself shivering and closed his eyes as he focused the last of the energy he had and shifted him self into his fox form, hoping that his fur would keep him warm. So he curled up into a ball, folding his tails around his small body as he settled in a small patch of disturbed snow in front of his parent's graves and let himself drift.

"Oh pup." A soft, familiar voice reached Harry's ears, making them twitch and he let out a content purr as warm hands lifted him up and against an even warmer body that had him turning against.

"I found him Moony! It's okay Harry you did good, just rest, you're safe with us. No one else is going to harm you if I have a say in it." Sirius swore as he kissed the crown of Harry's small head, the fox purring softly in response feeling safe and content Harry let go of the last threads of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: End of the Line-Final

**Harry Potter ~Protection~**

 **The Final Plan.**

 **5th Year AU! The New Year brings changes for everyone and everything; Harry somehow has to keep his head on straight while trying to balance his crazy family and twin soul mates. Oh and ending the war would be a bonus.**

 **FredxHarryxGeorge pairing because I love it.**

 **Contains Dumbledore, Hermione, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

 **Protection – The End of the Line – Final**

Harry smiled as he tugged at the bracelet on his wrist; glad his soul mates had been able to create another one for him. In fact they had one around his wrist almost a minute after he had shyly asked for another one, like they had been expecting something to happen to his.

He had spent the weekend curled up between his ginger twins once he had healed enough to change back into his human form, he welcomed the cuddling and pampering in between Amelia Bones questions about what happened with Dumbledore and Pettigrew, he showed her his memory answered a few other questions and that was that.

Dumbledore was going away for a long time, without his magic and other cases were being looked into. Pettigrew was given the kiss and Sirius was officially, officially a free man and she had all the information she needed about Voldemort's movements and allies from her interrogation with Pettigrew.

"Things are looking up." Harry hummed as he walked towards potions, Neville glued to his side, the others had been wary to leave him alone after how he had been kidnapped by Hargid's hut. Sirius and Remus had torn Hargid apart for that, McGonagall had been furious and was combing over every inch of the wards to see how he hell Dumbledore had managed to get onto the grounds.

"Cousin Harry." Draco said respectfully, stepping away from the stonewall that he had been leaning on; it looked like he had been waiting for Harry.

"Cousin Draco." Harry said just as respectfully, Neville gave the platinum blond a small smile getting better at being around the youngest Malfoy.

"Can we talk? In private?" Draco asked, wringing his hands in front of him while looking around nervously.

"Sure, hey Nev can you tell Snape we'll be late?" Harry agreed and Neville looked pained at the mere idea, but he pursed his lips as he nodded before walking on ahead, giving the two worried looks over his shoulder under he disappeared behind the large door that led to the potion's lab.

Harry led Draco into a small alcove and felt a warm breeze brush over his body that he came to associate with Hogwarts's powers herself, she had been terribly upset that Harry had been taken by Dumbledore right under her nose so she was watching him closely now.

"What's going on Draco?" Harry asked softly, nodding when Draco gave him a curious look.

"My… Father and some other Slytherin's parents are forcing us to get the Dark Mark next week. We've looked for loopholes, but we found nothing. I hate to miss it, but we need help. None of us want to be apart of this, we took a closer look into the Dark Lord's vision and actions and… We don't want any part of it… Will you help us?" Draco explained in a low voice looking pale and on edge at even mentioning it.

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth Draco?" Harry asked seriously, he has had enough of walking into traps lately, if there was going to be a trap it would be one he helped set up.

"I Draco Malfoy swear on my magic that the words I speak are the complete truth, so mote it be." Draco swore, pulling out his wand.

"Lumos." Draco spoke and the tip of his wand lit up with light showing his magic was intact and Harry relaxed before he thought about Draco's words.

"I have an idea, hang on!" Harry grinned at Draco, grabbing his cousin's wrist before the castle warped around the duo, Hogwarts transporting the two to where Sirius and Remus were waiting in their combined office for their positions of DADA.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Draco doubled over; arms around his waist and Harry patted his back with a grin.

"It'll pass, you'll get used to it." Harry said knowingly.

"I don't think I want to." Draco groaned.

"Harry?" Remus poked his head into the office that was attached to a spiral staircase that led up to the two men's shared living space. Remus had a mug of tea in his hands and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Harry and Draco in the office.

"I have an idea." Harry repeated.

"I'm getting the same feeling that I get when Siri says that, you two are wearing off on each other." Remus sighed before he turned to head back up the stairs to the rooms above, Harry dragging Draco along behind him.

~~/~~

Voldemort glided through the grand hallways of Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix at his heels. He was silently seething, but she could feel the rage rolling off of his pale form in waves so she stayed quiet for a change. Voldemort couldn't reach Wormtail after he sent him to investigate the sudden power surge at the Potter's old house in Godric's Hallow and he hasn't been heard from since, but no reports of Pettigrew being taken into custody has reached their ears from their allies within the Ministry of Magic.

"The new recruits are waiting Milord." Bellatrix reported pleased that this is happening when it has; perhaps it would improve her Lord's mood.

"Yes, it is time for the new blood to step up." Voldemort hissed sounding rather pleased.

"Wait Milord." Bellatrix stepped forward, her gut telling her to be wary. Voldemort frowned at her but did wait letting the insane woman step into the room first, she ducked to avoid a stunning spell.

"It's a trap, we need to get out Milord!" Bellatrix shouted as she rushed back to Voldemort's side with her wand out and looking around wildly. She blinked as her foot hit against an empty cup lying by her foot and she frowned deeply as things clicked into place, but suddenly the world shifted and warped as the two were pulled through a pre-set portkey.

The two landed on their feet, walking forward knowing the trick well. Bellatrix let out a cry as she was blasted backwards and away from Voldemort's side.

"Hello Bella." Sirius twirled his wand between his fingers, a smirk on his face as he tossed spell after spell towards Bellatrix, refusing to let her get her balance. Remus launched a spell at Voldemort in an attempt to separate him from Bellatrix to give Sirius space to fight.

"I'll end you mutt." Voldemort flicked his own wand at Remus, the werewolf lunged to the side, dodging the attack before countering with his own his eyes flashing yellow as Moony leant Remus his stamina and strength in order to protect their pack. Remus was focused on making sure his pack was protected that he willingly stood in the way of a stunning spell that was aimed towards the far left corner of the sealed, impenetrable (from inside and outside) room. Remus shouted in pain as he was flung against the wall behind him and he lay there stunned, a growl low in his throat annoyed that he was now out of the fight.

"I shall finish what Fenrir could not." Voldemort sneered down at the stunned werewolf who could only flash his yellow eyes at him.

"Stay away from him!" Harry shouted as he dropped his Cloak of Invisibility, Elder Wand clutched in his hand and a blasting spell firing towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord moved out of the way of the blast before whirling around his green robes swishing around him dramatically.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Come to die." Voldemort smirked, fingers curling around his wand, anger in his figure when he spotted the odd shape of the wand Harry was using.

"I think you've gotten that wrong Tom, the only one who is going to die today is you." Harry snarled, his pupils narrowing like they were when he was in his fox form. Harry could feel all his magic flow within himself, making him feel more powerful than ever before and the Elder Wand and his heir rings burned against his skin as they prepared for a fight.

Voldemort's face twisted into an ugly sneer and he launched a barrage of spells and curses towards Harry, all with the intent to maim and kill the dark haired teen. Harry threw up shield's every so often but other times he had to tuck and roll to make sure his head stayed attached to his neck.

"Your Horcruxes are gone Tom! You're just as mortal as the rest of us now!" Harry taunted as he caught Voldemort's right arm with a cutting curse, the pale man yelling in surprise pain.

"You will meet your end here Harry Potter!" Voldemort scream in anger lashing out with the killing curse, Harry shot a counter curse.

The red and green lights of the spells slammed together, both screaming out in effort. Harry stepped forward with a lot of effort and his magic pushed forward another burst of magic into the spell Harry was casting. That was the tipping point as it overthrew the killing curse with one final yell the killing curse was forced back to the tip of Voldemort's wand.

The wand exploded into small shards and Voldemort let out an inhuman screech as his body started to crack and fall apart like dry dirt in the desert. Harry lowered his arm as Voldemort's body dissolved and only a cloud of black smoke remained before

Harry flicked the Elder Wand at it and watched pleased as it screamed like the other pieces of his soul had done when they were extracted from their vessels before it faded out of existence and Harry fell to his knees completely wiped out and in shock that it was over, it was finally over.

Sirius and Remus had been wary of allowing him to fight Voldemort, but Harry stood his ground he was more than ready to end this and in case of that 'prophecy' was actually right, he had to be the one besides it was just rewards for all the shit that Voldemort had done to him and the world.

Harry snapped back to the present time and looked up when a female's scream caught his attention. Sirius was crouched over the still stunned Remus, a feral look on his face and wand extended in front of him and Bellatrix's still body on the ground in front of the two.

Harry struggled to his feet, but he just slumped back down and he decided sitting was the best idea right now just until the room stopped spinning. He knew he over did it, but it was worth it.

The war was over and Voldemort was gone for good, his and his family's role was over he knew Amelia Bones and the other trusted Auror's could clean up the Ministry and make the world into a better place.

"Thank you for the help." Harry whispered to the Elder Wand having learned that magical items, especially wands as powerful as the Elder Wand developed feelings and emotions. He was correct as the wand warmed in his grasp like the wand was thanking him for his words.

"Harry!" Sirius rushed over to his son, Remus slung over his shoulder having been cured of being stunned but was still out of it.

"Pa, Uncle Moony. It's over, we did it." Harry smiled brightly at the sight of his Pa and Uncle.

"You did so well pup, we're so proud of you. You've been so strong, but you don't have to be a warrior anymore, you can live as a teenager now. We are all safe now." Sirius gathered Harry and Remus into his arms and the trio held each other tightly, reveling in the fact that they were all alive and everything was finally over.

Suddenly the room dissolved and the three were kneeling together in the middle of the Malfoy Manor's ballroom. Amelia Bones and her army of trusted Auror's were standing there at the ready, but they relaxed when they spotted the three alive, Bellatrix's dead body and Voldemort's robes and a pile of ash that used to be the all-powerful Dark Lord.

"You really did it." Amelia said in awe while Tonks leaned against Kingsley in relief at seeing her cousin alive and well.

"I'm offended that you doubted us." Sirius joked as he helped his family stand up, feeling their exhaustion like his own.

"Just give me your memories of this fight and I'll let Tonks go back to Hogwarts with you in case we need any more answers, but bloody well done." Amelia smiled, excitement that Voldemort was finally dead and that their plan had gone off without a hitch.

The Malfoy's were easy to get on their side, since Draco was the one who went to Harry, all she had to do was promise their immunity from charges so they could stick together because even she knew that the Malfoy's cared about family more than anything else. Sirius easily extracted the memories from the three of them and levitated them over to Amelia who pocked them with a nod of gratitude.

"Thank you Amelia." Sirius smiled and held up his arm for Tonks to slide under so he could apparate them back to Hogwarts, they had been keyed into the wards so they could get in and out easy enough for this night.

In a pop of air the four were gone and Amelia ran her fingers through her hair, this was going to be a hassle and a half but she was going to enjoy every second of it. If this meant that Voldemort was gone then she would take on all of this hassle.

"Alright people, the dangerous part has been done for us, but now begins the hard part! We got a long week ahead of us, lets get this damn country back into the shape it should be!" Amelia clapped her hands as she spun to address her Auror's.

"Yes Ma'am!" Her Auror's snapped to attention and the group separated for to begin the clean up process.

~~/~~

"I'm glad Hufflepuff won the cup this year." Harry commented as he dropped face first onto the bed in the Griffin's Den he shared with his twins. They had been very annoyed that he hadn't told them about the plan to kill Voldemort, but in the long run they understood and Harry had to make a lot of promises to get them to not be annoyed with him any more.

"I think people are just glad that the curse on the DADA position is gone." Fred suggested as he drew a pattern on Harry's bare back.

"And the fact that old moldy-shorts is gone for good and peace is beginning. I've never seen so many Slytherin's look so grateful in my life." George commented as he stroked Harry's dark hair, still reading a book he had propped up against his bent knees.

"It was a sight to see, also I can't believe we lost that bet of when Luna and Neville were going to hook up." Fred grumbled making Harry smirk against the bed sheets. He had been right; they finally got together on Valentine's Day and he cheerfully collected his winnings from his fellow Gryffindor's.

"You know… I had my birthday last week…" Harry rolled himself onto his back to look up at his twins.

"Trust us…"

"We know."

The party had been the largest event any of them had ever been too. It was full of amazing food; the House Elves from Hogwarts had popped over with Dobby in the lead to take over the kitchen in Potter Manor where they decided to hold the party. Good friends from all different houses and Auror's that they had grown close to over the time Amelia had spent rebuilding the Ministry over the past few years had appeared at some point to wish Harry a 'happy birthday'. It meant a lot to Harry as he still remembered sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs so much that he had wiped at some tears at some points but he powered through and if he stuck close to his soul mates, Luna, Neville, Pa and Uncle no one questioned it.

"So, I know you have me an amazing present I was just thinking maybe, we can keep celebrating…" Harry said slowly and suggestively waiting for what he was getting at to sink into his soul mate's minds and he could see the moment it clicked in their minds.

"Oh Harrykins."

"We thought you'd never ask."

With those words the twins pounced on their dark haired lover and Harry went under willingly.

This was just the beginning of the rest of their lives together and if they broke his Pa's 'no sex until your 18' rule then well Harry would deal with that later. Harry couldn't wait to see what the future held for them now that they were free.


End file.
